


Cold Fear

by Dannielle_Hotchner



Category: The X-Files, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannielle_Hotchner/pseuds/Dannielle_Hotchner
Summary: Logan and Scott go through an interesting time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Logan and Scott go through an interesting time.  


* * *

As Logan walked in the garage he heard an odd noise and went to investigate.

 

 

 

"Lien, you ok?" He asked then saw the look on her face and almost stopped.

 

 

 

"Logan?" She asked reaching out blindly.

 

 

 

"Darlin what happened?" He asked instantly rushing to her taking her hands to pull her into his arms.

 

 

 

"I don't know. . . I can't remember. . . Something's wrong!" She said in a strange quiet voice as if afraid that someone would hear her.

 

 

 

Logan tilted her head up to look into her eyes and bit his tongue seeing that they were milky white.

 

 

 

"I'm blind Logan," she said reaching up to trace his face.

 

 

 

"When did it happen?" He asked carefully holding her to him.

 

 

 

"A while ago. . . and then I heard. . ." she said trailing off looking scared.

 

 

 

"Heard what?" He asked then began to sniff the air.

 

 

 

"A scream. . . in the darkness. I. . . oh gods I think it was Scott," she said still in the strange quiet voice.

 

 

 

Logan felt cold fear rush through him.

 

 

 

"I'm goin to go take a look," he said about to let her go.

 

 

 

"No!"

 

 

 

"No? Lien, I have to make sure the others are ok."

 

 

 

"Don't leave me?"

 

 

 

Logan sighed softly and thought it over quickly.

 

 

 

"Ok," he said and they went in and down the hall.

 

 

 

He wanted to check Xavier's office first. Nothing, everything looked fine. They then went through the different rooms and he frowned getting more worried not seeing anyone.

 

 

 

He then heard a voice almost as if in his mind.

 

 

 

{ The Den! }

 

 

 

He looked to Lien, but she didn't seem to hear it. So he led them to the den and froze in the door.

 

 

 

Lien took a soft ragged breath and shivered.

 

 

 

"Logan, what do you see?" She asked even softer voice then before.

 

 

 

"Somethin was here. What I don't know, but it was here."

 

 

 

"What do you see?" She asked again.

 

 

 

"Everything in the room has been shoved out from the center of the room."

 

 

 

"Everything? Including the rug?"

 

 

 

"The rugs gone."

 

 

 

He took a deep breath and could still pick up on Scott's scent and his terror.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is everyone? The lab?"

 

 

 

"I don't know when it happened I was in the kitchen and ran to the garage. I thought I had heard a truck pull up, but as I got out there I lost my sight."

 

 

 

Logan sighed and turned to take her down to the lab level to find it sealed.

 

 

 

He closed his eyes and thought calmly to Charles.

 

 

 

// Charles, you and the others ok? //

 

 

 

// Logan? // Charles asked sounding surprised.

 

 

 

// Yeah. Lien is with me. Open the doors and let us down there? //

 

 

 

The door opened and he led her down and in to smile seeing that Ororo and the kids were there with him. Hank walked out from the lab office and frowned seeing Lien's eyes.

 

 

 

"What happened?" He asked and moved to her side.

 

 

 

"It was sudden."

 

 

 

"I will examine you then," he said and moved her to a bed.

 

 

 

"Now that she's gettin looked at I'm going to make a complete sweep of the place. Stay down here until I get done," Logan said and moved back to the door.

 

 

 

"Logan, be careful," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Don't worry I will."

 

 

 

"What about Scott?" Ro asked.

 

 

 

Logan stopped and glanced back. Not saying anything he left and the door sealed behind him.

 

 

 

// Logan? // Charles asked.

 

 

 

// Whatever caused Lien's blindness took him.//

 

 

 

// Oh my! //

 

 

 

// Don't worry I will get him back, // Logan thought and went up.

 

 

 

He did a through search of the entire mansion and grounds. He then went back into the den and slowly approached the center of the room to feel a bone deep cold. Taking a bracing breath he took another step forward to find himself in another place.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

There was snow and ice on everything. An old house that time and weather had broken.

 

 

 

Logan felt the cold seeping into his body, but ignored it and moved on. He searched the place to find access to some lower levels. He slowly and carefully made his way down to find a set of rooms. He let out a silent sigh of relief finding them about ten degrees warmer then above.

 

 

 

He moved from one room to the next to come to one where there were lots of sounds of movement and machinery.

 

 

 

Then. . .

 

 

 

"I do not think this one will suit our purposes," a man said with an odd accent.

 

 

 

"You may be correct," another said.

 

 

 

"He will die if you continue this!"

 

 

 

"Then what do you suggest?"

 

 

 

"We need a stronger subject!"

 

 

 

He sighed and put something down.

 

 

 

"Very well. Let us go and search in another local?"

 

 

 

"Very good," the other said and they left.

 

 

 

Logan waited a few moments then rushed into the room and came to a stop.

 

 

 

Scott lay on a operating table naked with a sheet covering his legs. He looked deathly pale and still.

 

 

 

He crept to his side and felt his throat to let out a soft sigh feeling a strong pulse.

 

 

 

"Hmm, wha?" Scott asked sounding drugged.

 

 

 

"It's ok Scott," Logan said and quickly examined him to frown.

 

 

 

"Logan?" He asked and went to open his eyes, but felt a hand cover them.

 

 

 

"I'm gettin you home," he said and wrapped the sheet around him then looked around to find his glasses and more sheets.

 

 

 

He then quickly wrapped him in several more sheets and put his glasses on his face.

 

 

 

"Just rest. We're gettin out of here," he said and took him into his arms.

 

 

 

Being careful not to run into anyone he slowly went back to the area he found himself and stepped forward. He wasn't surprised when nothing happened. He then went outside to find several trucks parked along what must have been the drive. He walked up to one and almost grinned seeing that the keys were in the ignition. He went to the passenger's side and carefully set Scott down and buckled him in.

 

 

 

"How are ya feelin?" He asked brushing his hair back from his face.

 

 

 

"Weird, and cold."

 

 

 

"Don't worry I'm getting us both home," Logan said and rushed to the drivers side and started the truck and took off.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later the inside of the truck was nice and warm.

 

 

 

"Better?"

 

 

 

"Oh yeah. . . I'm not cold anymore," Scott said then frowned.

 

 

 

"But?" Logan asked getting worried.

 

 

 

"I still feel strange."

 

 

 

"How strange?"

 

 

 

"My stomach kinda hurts."

 

 

 

"Hank will take care of ya when we get home."

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

A while later he was asleep and Logan let out a deep sigh trying not to worry. He then stopped at a truck stop parking in the back where there were two broken lights so Scott could still sleep. He then went in bought some food, water and two maps. He then asked directions to rush back to the truck just as Scott woke.

 

 

 

"Oh, where you?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Went to get some food, water and to find out where we are."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"I'll explain everythin later."

 

 

 

He then searched the truck to find clothes and helped Scott get dressed. He then found a pair of boots and helped him put them on as well.

 

 

 

They then ate and after Logan checked with the maps he took off.

 

 

 

"What do you think they were doing?" Scott asked feeling along the stitches along his stomach.

 

 

 

"Don't know. Better not mess with it," Logan said and reached over and pulled Scott's hand away from them.

 

 

 

"So how did you find me?"

 

 

 

"Well as strange as it sounds there was some kind of portal in the den. I just stepped through and ended up in the old house."

 

 

 

"That does sound strange."

 

 

 

"What makes me worry is that the one guy told the other that you wouldn't survive if he kept going."

 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

 

"I'm glad he listened and went to get someone else."

 

 

 

"Same here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm, which reminds me," Logan said and pulled over.

 

 

 

Scott watched him and almost smiled.

 

 

 

// Charles? //

 

 

 

// I was beginning to think I'd not hear from you Logan. How is Scott? //

 

 

 

// He's doin ok. //

 

 

 

// But? //

 

 

 

// But they did somethin to him. What I have no idea. We're on our way home. //

 

 

 

// Where are you now? //

 

 

 

// About forty miles north. I found a truck and started driving then got us some food and water. Then I found some clothes for Scott to wear. //

 

 

 

// Be careful. //

 

 

 

// Don't worry I will be, and I'll get him home safe and sound. //

 

 

 

Logan then took off again and to avoid anyone going across the border he took an old military road.

 

 

 

"How do you know about this road?"

 

 

 

"I've taken it lots of times when I wanted to disappear."

 

 

 

"Ah. Should have guessed," Scott said with a smile looking out the window.

 

 

 

"Hmm, that's one secret gone," Logan said, but Scott could tell he was smiling as he said it.

 

 

 

"Don't worry I think you've got more secrets for me to find out."

 

 

 

Logan swallowed but kept quiet and drove.

 

 

 

An hour later he pulled into the drive and to the gate.

 

 

 

"Oh it's you two. Sorry we didn't recognise the truck," the guard said.

 

 

 

"That's ok," Logan said.

 

 

 

The gate was opened and he drove to park near the garage. He then went to take Scott into his arms.

 

 

 

"Logan, I can walk."

 

 

 

"Don't want to risk it."

 

 

 

"Alright," Scott said with a sigh letting him take him into his arms.

 

 

 

He rushed him to the lab and carefully laid him on a bed.

 

 

 

"I am so glad to see you Scott," Hank said moving over.

 

 

 

"I'm really glad to be home."

 

 

 

"I'll just go fill in Charles," Logan said and left.

 

 

 

"Let's take a good look at you?"

 

 

 

"Sure," Scott said trying not to look towards the doors.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Logan, is Scott with Hank?" Charles asked seeing him walk in his office.

 

 

 

"Yep," he said closing the door and sat in a chair.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

Logan filled him in and he frowned.

 

 

 

"Well we will have to wait for Hank to complete the exam."

 

 

 

"I'll be in my room," Logan said and left.

 

 

 

Charles let out a sigh and went down.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"Scott is fine," Hank said handing him a shirt.

 

 

 

"How do you feel Scott?"

 

 

 

"Much better," He said buttoning his shirt and got to his feet.

 

 

 

"So what was done?"

 

 

 

"There was a six inch incision along his stomach that was very carefully stitched. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so I'm guessing they were going to do more."

 

 

 

"But Logan told me that he heard one of the men say that if he continued I would die."

 

 

 

"Oh my. He didn't tell me that," Charles said looking worried.

 

 

 

"Well Scott is fine and still in perfect health," Hank said.

 

 

 

"Then I can go?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

Scott smiled and left to head to Logan's room and knocked.

 

 

 

"Hay, so your ok then?"

 

 

 

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

 

 

 

"Well. . ."

 

 

 

"Can I come in?"

 

 

 

"Uh, sure," Logan said and stood back.

 

 

 

Scott walked in and watched as Logan closed the door and moved to sit on his bed. He then moved and sat next to him.

 

 

 

"I'd like to thank you for saving me."

 

 

 

"You already did."

 

 

 

Scott just smiled then leaned close for a kiss taking Logan by surprise. He then moaned as Scott pressed him back and straddled his hips kissing him deeper.

 

 

 

Logan moaned more then reached up to hold onto Scott's hips only to end up caressing his ass giving it a squeeze when he felt Scott get hard getting hard himself.

 

 

 

Both ended up groaning into each other's mouths and began to rock their hips.

 

 

 

"Oh Logan!" Scott groaned breaking the kiss to breathe.

 

 

 

"Feel good?" Logan asked smiling.

 

 

 

"Yeah, but I know what would feel better," Scott said with a grin.

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"Us having sex. . . that would feel much better."

 

 

 

"Oh yeah. . . you sure?"

 

 

 

"Very. I want to feel you in me then I'd love to feel me in you."

 

 

 

Logan's smile faltered for a moment and made Scott frown.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"Do you what to make love to me?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"But you don't want me to make love to you?"

 

 

 

"I didn't say that."

 

 

 

"No, but does the thought bother you?"

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"Logan, don't lie. If you don't want me to make love to you I won't."

 

 

 

"It's just been a while."

 

 

 

"So you would want me to make love to you?"

 

 

 

"Yes," he said and pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

 

 

 

They stripped and Scott lay next to Logan he reached down to fondle him.

 

 

 

"Wow nice," he said measuring it's length and girth.

 

 

 

"Your not bad yourself," Logan said wrapping his fingers around Scott's and began to pump it.

 

 

 

"Oh that feels good," Scott said with a grin.

 

 

 

"Good. So what do you want to do first?" Logan asked leaning close to kiss and lick his neck.

 

 

 

"Hmm, I think I'd like it if you were to make love to me first."

 

 

 

Logan grinned to lean over to the bed side table and grabbed the lube. He then kneeled over Scott between his legs for a deep passionate kiss.

 

 

 

"You sure?"

 

 

 

"Well do you really want me to make love to you first?"

 

 

 

"Yeah I think I'd like that better."

 

 

 

"Ok," Scott said and got up.

 

 

 

"So which way do you want to do it?"

 

 

 

"Well which way is more comfortable?"

 

 

 

"On my back."

 

 

 

"Then on your back babe," Scott said with a grin.

 

 

 

Logan couldn't help it but grin back and laid down spreading his legs meeting Scott in passionate kiss only to groan feeling his fingers carefully stretching him.

 

 

 

"Ready?" Scott asked coating his cock then moved over him.

 

 

 

"Very babe," Logan moaned.

 

 

 

Scott slowly guided his way into him and both moaned once he was all the way in. They kissed passionately then groaned when he started to move.

 

 

 

"Hmm, gods I forgot how good this feels!" Logan moaned breaking the kiss.

 

 

 

"Same here," Scott moaned and changed angle and they both groaned.

 

 

 

"Oh Scott!"

 

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

 

"Faster. . . oh and a little harder!" Logan groaned.

 

 

 

"Oh yes. . . like this?" He asked going faster and a little harder.

 

 

 

"Oh gods yes!"

 

 

 

Scott grinned then reached between them and pumped Logan over the edge to follow him.

 

 

 

"SCOTT!"

 

 

 

"Oh gods LOGAN!"

 

 

 

He then gently pulled out to be pulled close for a deep kiss and grinned as they parted.

 

 

 

"I'll be right back," he said then went to grab a wash cloth and towel.

 

 

 

He cleaned Logan off and snuggled next to him only to get kissed.

 

 

 

"That good?"

 

 

 

"Oh yeah."

 

 

 

Scott grinned to take his glasses off and put them on the bedside table and snuggled close to him again.

 

 

 

They rested only to fall asleep, then Scott stretched only to get tickled.

 

 

 

"Hay!"

 

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

 

"I was stretching."

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

 

"Yeah," Scott said but was grinning.

 

 

 

Logan just pulled him close for a deep kiss then started to caress him all over.

 

 

 

"Oh Logan!" Scott moaned getting really turned on.

 

 

 

"Hmm, nice," Logan said and leaned down to lick his cock all over.

 

 

 

"Oh god!" Scott groaned spreading his legs and Logan sucked his cock into his mouth.

 

 

 

"Hmm, my turn?" Logan asked pulling back.

 

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

Logan grinned to grab the lube and stretched Scott then coated his cock. He then slowly guided his way into him then made mad passionate love to him.

 

 

 

"Ugh, we really need a shower now," Scott said sitting up.

 

 

 

"That we do babe."

 

 

 

They showered then Scott got dressed and kissed Logan before heading to his room for the remainder of the night.

 

 

 

Logan smiled and quickly changed his bed and crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Scott was grinning as he went to Logan's door, but frowned feeling really cold air coming from under the door. Getting worried he opened the door to find the room empty.

 

 

 

"Logan?!" He called out rushing in to look in the bathroom finding it empty.

 

 

 

He looked back at the bed and frowned. The sheets were gone. He rushed downstairs and almost into Hank.

 

 

 

"Whoa Scott, what's the rush?" He asked grabbing his arms.

 

 

 

"Have you seen Logan?"

 

 

 

"No. Why is there a problem?"

 

 

 

"Yes. . . I think he was taken like I was."

 

 

 

"Oh dear. . ."

 

 

 

"Exactly!"

 

 

 

"Now Scott, try to calm down. Getting all worked up will not help."

 

 

 

Scott took a slow deep breathe letting it out just as slow, but still felt very worried.

 

 

 

"Now let's take a good look around the mansion and the grounds to make sure he isn't just not in his room?"

 

 

 

"Ok, but his room is very cold. . . like the place they took me to was," he said staring off into space.

 

 

 

"Scott, why don't you go talk to Charles?"

 

 

 

"Sure. . . ok," he said and went his office.

 

 

 

Hank went to the den.

 

 

 

"Remy, Bobby, Piotr and Kurt please come with me?"

 

 

 

"Sure," Bobby said and they went with him into the kitchen.

 

 

 

"Well Blue?" Remy asked.

 

 

 

"Logan may be missing. I need all of you to search the mansion and the grounds."

 

 

 

"We be on it Blue," Remy said and they split up.

 

 

 

Hank let out a sigh and went to Logan's room and frowned. It was cold within the room and he noticed the bed sheets missing. He sniffed the air and his frown became deeper as he picked up on Logan's scent along with terror.

 

 

 

When Logan woke he felt very cold and looked around to find that he was in a strange room. He then thought back. . .

 

 

 

He had been asleep and comfortable for once, and then he felt the numbing cold creeping into his room. He rolled over to see what looked like a blue black vortex above his bed and then saw a huge metal claw like hand come from it. He had no time to react it just grabbed him ripping the sheets off the bed along with him and everything went black.

 

 

 

He groaned and went to move, but realized that he was restrained. He let out a deep sigh only to act asleep when he heard the two men talking heading in his direction.

 

 

 

"Now this one is much stronger than the other. . . I believe that he will survive the experiment," one man said and moved to Logan's left and began to work with something.

 

 

 

Logan then felt the sting as he was given a shot and everything went black again as the drug kicked in.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ Back at the mansion.

 

 

 

"Well gentlemen?" Hank asked as they returned.

 

 

 

"Nothin Blue. Remy checked real good," Remy said frustrated.

 

 

 

"How could they take him with all of us here?" Bobby asked.

 

 

 

"That I am unsure of," Hank said still thinking.

 

 

 

"Oh? Is there something else we should know of Hank?" Kurt asked.

 

 

 

"What makes me worry more is that the sheets on his bed were ripped from it."

 

 

 

"Oh? You find the sheets non?"

 

 

 

"No, but the mattress is torn on the corners."

 

 

 

"Cho!"

 

 

 

"Exactly. But wouldn't we have heard him scream or something?" Bobby asked.

 

 

 

"Not if he was sound asleep," Kurt said.

 

 

 

"Oh come on Kurt, I don't think Logan could sleep through that," Bobby said.

 

 

 

"Or it could have happened fast like it did with me?" Scott said walking back in.

 

 

 

"I agree with you," Hank said.

 

 

 

"I will go and check with cerebro and see if I can track him down," Charles said and left.

 

 

 

"Scott, are you ok?" Bobby asked.

 

 

 

"No I'm not. . . God knows what their going to do to him. . . with what they tried on me. . ."

 

 

 

"Scott, come over here and sit down?" Hank asked.

 

 

 

"No! I have got to find him," he said and went to leave the room, but Bobby and Remy grabbed his arms.

 

 

 

"Let's wait and see if the Professor can track him down first ok? No use going running off when you have no idea where to look," Bobby said.

 

 

 

"But?"

 

 

 

"But nothing Robert is correct for once," Hank said and smiled to Bobby.

 

 

 

"I. . . ok," Scott said letting out a deep sigh and let them steer him to a chair and sat down.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

When Logan woke next he felt groggy and sore. He was on a bed in a small room and just groaned rolling onto his side.

 

 

 

He then carefully sat up and noticed that there was a table near the door and it had a tray with food and water on it. He slowly got to his feet and moved over and sat down. He then ate and felt a little better.

 

 

 

Once he was done he went back to the bed and sat down. He then began to feel tired again and laid down and fell asleep.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

As the time goes by Scott gets more and more worried. Especially since Charles can't find him. One afternoon he's in his room listening to some music and one song comes on.

 

 

 

We couldn't say them

 

So now we just pray them

 

Words that we couldn't say

 

Funny ain't it

 

Games people play

 

Scratch it paint it

 

One in the same

 

We couldn't find them

 

So we tried to hide them

 

Words that we couldn't say

 

It hurts don't it

 

Fools on parade

 

Taint it own it

 

Chase it away

 

 

 

Scott closed his eyes tightly and fought the tears. . . then as the next song came on he lost it.

 

 

 

Every night in my dreams

 

I see you. I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

 

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

 

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

 

 

 

"Scott, are you alright?" Hank asks hearing him crying walking in and to his side.

 

 

 

All Scott could do was shake his head unable to stop crying.

 

 

 

Hank frowns and pulls him close for a hug.

 

 

 

"Don't worry so. We will find him, and he will be alright," Hank says softly.

 

 

 

"I just wish. . . I could find him now."

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Logan wakes and finds that he's still in the small room and lets out a sigh. There's more food and water on the table so he eats. When he feels tired again he wonders about the food and water, but falls asleep again.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Scott?" Charles asks moving into the den to find him sitting on a chair staring out the window.

 

 

 

"Hmm?" He asks not moving.

 

 

 

"I think I have something that will cheer you up."

 

 

 

"Oh? You know where he is?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

Scott grins to jump up.

 

 

 

"Where?"

 

 

 

Charles hands him the directions on a sheet of paper and grins and laughs softly seeing him grin and run off only to run back.

 

 

 

"Thanks," he said and runs off again.

 

 

 

Charles is still grinning as Hank walks in.

 

 

 

"He is very happy and excited."

 

 

 

"Yes he is."


	5. Chapter 5

Not wanting to endanger the rest of the team Scott goes alone. When he gets to the place he gets worried and creeps in to a room finding Logan just as he was naked on a operating table.

 

 

 

He looks around and doesn't see or hear anything, so he rushes to Logan's side and checks him over good.

 

 

 

"Wha? Scott?" Logan asks waking feeling groggy.

 

 

 

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to get you home," Scott says and wraps the sheet around him.

 

 

 

"Oh man how long have I been here?"

 

 

 

"Just a little over a month. I was getting worried we'd never find you."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"We'll talk about it later," Scott said and helped him off the table.

 

 

 

"Oh man!" Logan groaned unable to stand.

 

 

 

"Oh man is right. . . ugh let's get you out of here."

 

 

 

"Right," Logan said and tried his best to walk, but his legs just wouldn't support him.

 

 

 

Somehow someway Scott got him to the jet and dressed. He then flew them home and got Logan to the lab.

 

 

 

Scott tired not to worry as he flew them home, but every time he looked to check on Logan he was shivering and had his eyes closed. He just got them home and let out a sigh seeing that Hank and Charles was waiting for them.

 

 

 

"How do you feel Logan?" Hank asked as he moved in and to his side.

 

 

 

"Weak, tired and cold," he said and tried to stand but couldn't.

 

 

 

"Don't worry my friend I'll carry you," Hank said and carefully picked him up to carry him to the lab and gently laid him down on the scanner bed.

 

 

 

"I'm sure Hank will get you back to your old self in no time," Charles said with a smile.

 

 

 

"I know. . . Scott?"

 

 

 

"I'm here Logan. Just rest and let Hank check you over ok?" Scott asked moving to his side taking a hand.

 

 

 

"Ok," he said smiling as he felt Scott gently run his fingers through his hair.

 

 

 

Scott then stood back and Hank started the scan.

 

 

 

"Did you find him as he found you?" Charles asked as they moved back and Scott sat on a chair.

 

 

 

"Yes. He was naked on an operating table covered with a sheet."

 

 

 

"Do you remember how they took you now?"

 

 

 

"Yes, and I'm sure Logan could tell you the same thing."

 

 

 

"Can you describe it?"

 

 

 

"A vortex suddenly appears maybe five to ten feet away then some kind of metal hand like thing just reaches out and grabs you. . . it happens so fast. . . I know it scared the hell out of me," Scott said staring off into space again lifting his legs to hug them.

 

 

 

"Scott, it's alright to be afraid, but now that we know about them we can. . ."

 

 

 

"Can what? You can't track them, or even know where they are."

 

 

 

"Maybe I was looking in the wrong direction," Charles said and Scott looked at him frowning.

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

 

"I was looking down here when I should have looked up."

 

 

 

"Your not saying what I think your saying are you?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"But then wouldn't the Shi'ar know of them then?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure."

 

 

 

"Oh man I almost forgot. How is Lien?"

 

 

 

"She's doing fine. Her sight will return within a few more days," Hank said moving over.

 

 

 

"Oh that's good. . . so how is he?"

 

 

 

"Well. . ."

 

 

 

"Hank?!"

 

 

 

"Scott, please stay calm. Logan is fine."

 

 

 

"But?"

 

 

 

"But it seems that what they had tried to perform on you they suceded with Logan."

 

 

 

"Which is?"

 

 

 

"He is pregnant with your child."

 

 

 

"Oh boy!"

 

 

 

"Then who were they going to use on Scott?"

 

 

 

"That I'm not sure of."

 

 

 

"Ok that creeps me out," Scott said.

 

 

 

"How are you feeling today Lien?" Hank asked moving over to her as she sat out in the sun room.

 

 

 

"Better, but I still can't see," she said turning her face towards his and he saw that her eyes were still milky white.

 

 

 

"I am sorry," he said softly sitting at her side.

 

 

 

"It's ok. Your doing your best," she said and a smile to rest her chin on her knee.

 

 

 

"And I will continu to do so."

 

 

 

"How is Logan?"

 

 

 

"He's doing well."

 

 

 

"He's still weak?"

 

 

 

"A little and in a mood."

 

 

 

"Ah I'm sure he is. Who's with him?"

 

 

 

"Scott."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

 

 

"No I'm fine. Go on I'll go inside in a while."

 

 

 

"Your sure?"

 

 

 

"Yes," she said smiling.

 

 

 

"Alright," he said and went in and down to find Scott still sitting with Logan.

 

 

 

"How's she doin?" Logan asked seeing him walk in.

 

 

 

"Fine."

 

 

 

"No change then?"

 

 

 

"No, and I don't understand why," he said moving back to the computer.

 

 

 

"You'll figure it out Hank."

 

 

 

"Thanks. Why don't you both go up and join her?"

 

 

 

"Hank, I. . ."

 

 

 

"Need sunlight just like any of us Logan."

 

 

 

"Alright," he said letting out a sigh.

 

 

 

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

~ ~ ~ Up in the gardens. . .

 

 

 

Lien moves to lay back relaxing then feels something strangely familiar and gasps recognising it and opens her mouth to scream only an instant later she's gone.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Man I hate feelin so damn weak!" Logan moans as he lets Scott help him along.

 

 

 

"I know, but don't worry your going to be fine," Scott says with a smile.

 

 

 

Logan lets out another sigh. . . he then feels something to come to a dead stop in the doors to the gardens and looks to Scott.

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"Oh god Lien!" Logan gasps feeling the cold.

 

 

 

"What? Oh shit!" Scott gasps to swear feeling it and rushes in to find the room empty and frost covered flowers.

 

 

 

"Scott?!" Logan asks from the doors.

 

 

 

"Damn it! They got her!" Scott curses and rushes to his side.

 

 

 

"No!" Logan yells and hits the door frame cracking it.

 

 

 

"Logan?" Ro asks running over.

 

 

 

"They've got Lien."

 

 

 

"Oh no!"

 

 

 

"Exactly," Scott says.

 

 

 

Ro rushes into the garden and sees the frosted flowers and frowns.

 

 

 

"It was that cold when they took you both?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"We better let the Professor know," she says walking back over to them.

 

 

 

"Right," Logan says and as he goes to step away from the door he staggers.

 

 

 

"Let us help you Logan?" She asks rushing to his side.

 

 

 

"Sure," he says giving in and let's them help him to Charles' office.

 

 

 

"Is there a problem?" He asks seeing them help Logan in and to a chair.

 

 

 

"They just took Lien," Logan says letting out a sigh.

 

 

 

"Oh no!"

 

 

 

Ro frowns and goes back to the gardens and looks the area over to spot something out of place. She walks over and frowns to look around. Then with another thought she goes to the den.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong Miss Munroe?" Maire asked.

 

 

 

"Jubilee what color is your cd player?"

 

 

 

"Red why?"

 

 

 

"I found a blue one frozen in the gardens. . . where Lien was taken."

 

 

 

"Frozen? How did it get there then?" Bobby asked.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. Could you go with and take a look at it?"

 

 

 

"Sure," he said and they went there and he frowned to thaw it safely and picked it up and turned it over then opened it to read the cd inside.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"It belongs to a Dannielle Reins."

 

 

 

"Oh. What cd is in it?"

 

 

 

"Shania Twain."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"Let's take this to the Professor?" Bobby asks standing.

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

"Found something?" Logan asks.

 

 

 

"Yeah. Ro found this frozen in the gardens where Lien was taken," he says handing it to Logan.

 

 

 

"Strange," he said to hand it to Charles.

 

 

 

"What is?"

 

 

 

"I've noticed several missing reports and her name was the last one mentioned."

 

 

 

"Didn't they all turn up dead?" Bobby asked frowning.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Out of how many?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"Twenty five were found dead while one is still listed missing."

 

 

 

"Well two, but we're not going to list Lien are we?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"Uh, Professor?"

 

 

 

"Yes Marie?"

 

 

 

"Mulder and Dana are here to see you."

 

 

 

"Oh. Please show them in?"

 

 

 

"Sure," she said and left to come back and left.

 

 

 

"Charles, nice to see you if not for the unpleasant circonstances," Fox said shaking his hand.

 

 

 

"Yes your right. Are you both well?"

 

 

 

"Yes. . . Logan?"

 

 

 

"I'll be fine."

 

 

 

"Were you taken?" Dana asked moving to take a look at him.

 

 

 

"Yeah, and they did something to me."

 

 

 

"Oh?" Fox asked.

 

 

 

"He's pregnant with my child," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Oh. . . then you were taken as well?"

 

 

 

"I was taken first then Logan, and now Lien."

 

 

 

"Oh boy."

 

 

 

"Exactly."

 

 

 

"Well then let's work together and get her back."

 

 

 

"There is another woman with them as well," Charles said holding out the cd player.

 

 

 

Dana took it and frowned to hand it to Fox who handed it back to Charles.

 

 

 

"Well, with our help we should be able to help you find them."

 

 

 

"Good," Logan said and finally stood on his own not feeling so weak.

 

 

 

"Wait a minute. Can I see that again?" Fox asked.

 

 

 

"What is it?" Charles asked handing it back to him.

 

 

 

"I know her. . . damn!"

 

 

 

"How?" Logan asks.

 

 

 

"We live in the same building, that and we've talked a lot."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"The odd thing is the report of a missing person was in the park."

 

 

 

"Was the area covered with frost?" Logan asked with a frown.

 

 

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

 

 

"Well where Lien was taken was covered in frost. The only time too."

 

 

 

"So when you two were taken there was no frost?"

 

 

 

"No. I was in the den at the time," Scott said.

 

 

 

"I was in bed."

 

 

 

"But the area is always very cold for a long while after their taken," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Odd."

 

 

 

"Yes it is. Well could we see the garden area?"

 

 

 

"Sure, I'll show you there," Logan said standing.

 

 

 

"You mean we'll show them there," Scott said moving to stand next to him.

 

 

 

"Of course," Logan said with a smile and took Scott's hand.

 

 

 

They led the way and watched as both took a closer look and frowned.

 

 

 

"Well you two are the only ones to have made it back," Fox said moving back over to them.

 

 

 

"Well, we're hoping to get the girls back as well," Scott said.

 

 

 

"So do we. Do you both remember being taken?" Fox asked leading them over to the chairs.

 

 

 

"Vividly," Logan said staring at the ground.

 

 

 

"We both do," Scott said wrapping an arm around Logan.

 

 

 

"Could you describe it for us?"

 

 

 

"Well when I was taken I was in the den, and all I remember is as I got up to head into the kitchen I suddenly felt this intense cold to turn around to see a vortex and was instantly grabbed by some weird hand like thing," Scott said rubbing Logan's back.

 

 

 

"I was asleep, and woke feeling the cold. I turned over and saw the vortex and the metal hand like thing just reached out of it and grabbed me ripping the sheets off the bed," Logan said leaning against Scott a little.

 

 

 

"Was there frost left behind when you two were taken?" Fox asked with a frown.

 

 

 

"No. Only Lien. . ." Scott said to trail off.

 

 

 

"Scott?" Dana asked.

 

 

 

"Didn't you find her blinded out in the garage?" Scott asked Logan.

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Blinded how?" Dana asked.

 

 

 

"Her eyes were milky white."

 

 

 

"What would cause that?" Fox asked Dana.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. They must have needed her blind knowing that they would be taking her next."

 

 

 

"Ok that doesn't make me feel any better," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Sorry."

 

 

 

"So what now?"

 

 

 

"Well, we have a few other leads to check out, and once we find anything we'll get back you you right away," Fox said standing.

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

 

"We'll keep in touch," Fox said and he and Dana left.

 

 

 

"I wonder if there's something about Lien's mutant ability that they didn't want her to use and that's why they blinded her?" Scott thought as he and Logan walked to the den.

 

 

 

"It could be you should talk to Hank about it maybe he can come up with a theory," he said and carefully sat down.

 

 

 

"Talk to me about what?" Hank asked moving in to sit across from them.

 

 

 

"I was just thinking that the reason for Lien's blindness could be that there is something about her mutant ability that they didn't want her to use knowing that she was going to be taken next," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Hmm, that could be the reason, and only they can return her sight then."

 

 

 

"But why would her being able to see them bother them?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"That I am not sure about. Did either of you see them?" Hank asked looking at the both of them.

 

 

 

"I did, but only for a few minutes," Scott said looking to Logan.

 

 

 

"I saw them when I got you out other than that I never saw them when they had me," Logan said to recline and rubbed his belly.

 

 

 

"Are you feeling alright Logan?" Hank asked moving to feel his stomach.

 

 

 

"Yeah," Logan said closing his eyes.

 

 

 

"I think I'd like to run an ultrasound on you," he said standing.

 

 

 

"Why?" Logan asked looking up at him with a frown.

 

 

 

"I believe that you are further along than I had originally thought."

 

 

 

"Oh. Ok," he said and he and Scott followed him back to the lab.

 

 

 

"Now just sit here, and relax," Hank said indicating an odd looking chair.

 

 

 

"Sure," Logan said and sat to recline back.

 

 

 

Hank then lifted his shirt and lowered his pants down to expose his belly. He then got the machine and set it up grabbing a tube.

 

 

 

"Now this will be cold I'm afraid," he said and gently smeared a blue gell on his stomach.

 

 

 

"Wow you ain't kiddin that is cold," Logan said with a gasp.

 

 

 

"Now just relax," Hank said and gently ran the hand held across his belly to frown.

 

 

 

"What?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Well. . . it looks like your about three months along," Hank said finding the baby and pressed a few buttons on the machine then pulled the wand away to clean it and put it away.

 

 

 

He then gently cleaned Logan off to fix his clothes.

 

 

 

"So when should I feel the baby move?"


	7. Chapter 7

Any time over the next week."

 

 

 

Logan nodded and got up to feel something odd to sit back down pressing his hand to his belly waiting to feel it again.

 

 

 

"Did you feel the baby move?" Scott asked moving to his side placing his hand over his.

 

 

 

"I think so. Here put your hand right here," Logan said to take Scott's and placed it over where he felt the movement.

 

 

 

A minute went by then Scott felt something and smiled as he felt it again this time a little stronger.

 

 

 

"Wow feels so weird," Logan said eyes closed as he held his hand over Scott's.

 

 

 

"Yeah it does. . . that's our baby," Scott said grinning.

 

 

 

"Well, why don't you both go and rest?" Hank said getting up to put the machine away.

 

 

 

Logan sighed, but he and Scott went up to take a nap.

 

 

 

The next morning as Logan and Scott walked into the den to find Fox there talking to Charles.

 

 

 

"Hay, you two feeling ok today?" Fox asked standing facing them.

 

 

 

"Fine," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Just a little sensitive today," Logan said and frowned.

 

 

 

"Oh?" Fox asked with a frown.

 

 

 

"Just not feeling like myself."

 

 

 

"Well, it could be from what they used to knock you out with and being pregnant," Fox offered.

 

 

 

"Could be," he said watching as Scott moved over to talk to Charles.

 

 

 

"Hay podnar," Remy said walking in to pat Logan on the back only to have him go feral instantly turning holding both sets of claws at the ready snarling.

 

 

 

"Whoa! Logan?!" Scott gasped rushing to his side.

 

 

 

He just kept snarling at Remy who was slowly backing up.

 

 

 

"Logan, it's ok he didn't mean to startle you like that," Scott said slowly reaching out to tenderly caress his back.

 

 

 

Fox watched this and turned to watch Remy as he moved to stand next to Charles.

 

 

 

Logan slowly calmed down, but still looked tense ready for a fight.

 

 

 

"Come on, let's go back to our room ok?" Scott asked in a soothing tone.

 

 

 

Logan just nodded and they left.

 

 

 

"What Remy do?" Remy asked.

 

 

 

"Logan's just very sensitive right now Remy, don't worry," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Oh. Ok."

 

 

 

"Is this the first time he's been pregnant?" Fox asked.

 

 

 

"That I know of yes, but I can not be completely sure," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Well as long as he rests," Fox said and sat back down.

 

 

 

Remy let out a sigh and left.

 

 

 

"Have you had any luck?"

 

 

 

"I have a few leads, but we're not sure if they will pan out. Scully is looking into a few of them."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"I'd like Scott to go with when we find out where they are."

 

 

 

"Oh? Do you think that wise?"

 

 

 

"He knows what it's like to be taken."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, but they might have an upper hand with him there."

 

 

 

"He also knows Lien. I've never met her. So she won't trust me."

 

 

 

Charles let's out a sigh thinking only to nod he was right.

 

 

 

"True. Alright."

 

 

 

"I think Hank should keep Logan with him in the lab while we're gone to keep him safe."

 

 

 

"He won't like that."

 

 

 

"I know, but it's for the best."

 

 

 

"True."

 

 

 

Just then Ro walked in.

 

 

 

"Yes Ro?" Charles asked.

 

 

 

"There's a call for Mulder."

 

 

 

"You can take it in my office," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Right this way," Ro said and led him there.

 

 

 

"Thanks," he said and she left, "Hello?"

 

 

 

"Mulder, we've got two places to look into," Dana said.

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"We'll split up on this one. You and Scott can check one out while Doggett and I check the other one out."

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

She gave him the directions and after he walked back to the den.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"We have to possible locations."

 

 

 

"And?" Scott asked walking in.

 

 

 

"You and I are going to look into one of the locations while Scully and Doggett looks into the other one."

 

 

 

"Good. I'll get suited," Scott said and ran from the room.

 

 

 

Charles looked off to think, // Hank, please move Logan to the lab. Get him settled in one of the recovery rooms for the time being. //

 

 

 

// And the reason Charles? //

 

 

 

// Scott and Fox are going to search for Lien and the other woman. //

 

 

 

// I see. Very well, // he thought to let out a deep sigh and headed up.

 

 

 

"Ok ready?" Scott asked walking back in suited and new visor in place looking determined.

 

 

 

"Yes. Let's go," he said and they left.

 

 

 

"What do you want now Hank?" Logan asks as he walked into his room.

 

 

 

"I'm going to move you down to one of the recovery rooms for a while."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"Is there anything you'd like to bring with you?" Hank asked looking around.

 

 

 

"Just my music I guess. What's going on? Where's Scott?" Logan asks getting to his feet.

 

 

 

"Is this all the music?" Hank asked indicating the cd tower.

 

 

 

"Yeah. Hank, what's really goin on?"

 

 

 

"Fox and Scott left to check out a possible site for the girls."

 

 

 

"Ok and?"

 

 

 

"Both Fox and Scott thought it would be best to move you down to the lab for a while," he said grabbing the boom box and cd tower.

 

 

 

"Oh ok. Well let's get movin then," he said and they headed down.

 

 

 

Once settled.

 

 

 

"You did implant the tracker right?" Logan asked when he was sitting on the bed.

 

 

 

"Of course. Are you hungry?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"I'll bring something down for you then," he said and left.

 

 

 

Five minutes later.

 

 

 

"Hay thought you could use some company," Marie said walking in.

 

 

 

"Sure can darlin," Logan said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Want to play a few games of cards?" She asked pulling a new deck from a pocket.

 

 

 

"Sure," he said with a grin.

 

 

 

"Well, what is going on in here?" Hank asked walking in with a covered tray.

 

 

 

"I didn't want him to get bored," Marie said with a smile.

 

 

 

"I see," he said putting the tray down on the table.

 

 

 

"Well, I'll go so you can eat," she said standing.

 

 

 

"You better go up and eat darlin," Logan said moving to the table.

 

 

 

"I will," she said and left with a smile.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Scott and Fox got close to the odd looking building and frowned.

 

 

 

"I think we're going to need help," Scott said moving to sit on a rock.

 

 

 

"True. Think you can contact him from here?" Fox asked sitting next to him.

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

Fox kept a look out while Scott closed his eyes and concentrated.

 

 

 

// Professor? //

 

 

 

// Yes? //

 

 

 

// We're going to need help. //

 

 

 

// Oh? //

 

 

 

// It looks like the place is guarded this time. //

 

 

 

// I see. I'll send Ro, Kurt and Remy. //

 

 

 

// Good. We'll head back to get them. //

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Charles moved from his office to the den.

 

 

 

"Ro, Kurt, Remy, I need to talk to you three."

 

 

 

"Of course Professor," Ro said and they followed him down to the lab level.

 

 

 

"Fox and Scott have found the place where they think Lien and Dannielle are being held."

 

 

 

"This place is guarded?" Kurt asked.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Right then let's get suited and out of here?" Ro asked moving over to grab her suit.

 

 

 

Remy and Kurt just followed to get suited. Then as they heard the jet land the rushed out to climb aboard and Scott took off right away.

 

 

 

"Well?" Remy asked once they were air born.

 

 

 

Scott called up the over view map of the place he had taken and they looked at it.

 

 

 

"This is not going to be easy," Ro said.

 

 

 

"No it's not. They have the place guarded this time," Scott said setting the autopilot then turned to face them.

 

 

 

"Why now?" Remy asked frowning.

 

 

 

"It could be that they don't want to risk loosing the girls. This must be very important to them," Fox said.

 

 

 

"Then we must be extremely careful," Ro said.

 

 

 

"Exactly."

 

 

 

Once she left Hank checked on Logan only to have him smack his hand away when he tried to touch him.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"Sorry. . . just so damn sensitive."

 

 

 

"I want to scan you again."

 

 

 

"Sure. As long as you can get me feelin back to normal," Logan said getting to his feet and walked over to the scanner and laid down.

 

 

 

Hank ran the scan and frowned.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"There is a device within you."

 

 

 

"Then get it out!"

 

 

 

"I will. Come over here and try to relax?"

 

 

 

Logan moved over and forced himself to not move as Hank started two IV's he then quickly removed it. He then removed the IV's and cleaned him off to move the device to his work table and examined it.

 

 

 

"Well?" Logan asked relaxing.

 

 

 

"It is a tracking device. I also believe that it was keeping them up to date on your well being."

 

 

 

"Great. Glad you got it out."

 

 

 

"Why don't you go and try and get some sleep?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Dannielle came to and instantly tried to get free, but found herself held fast by restraints. She growled and looked around to find that she was in some kind of lab. It was odd it felt cold but it just looked strange not what a lab usually looks like. She tensed as she heard two men talking, and could tell that they were heading in her direction so she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

 

 

 

They walked in and over to her. One started to go through some instruments while the other started two IV's. He then grumbled. He tired a few things then let out a sigh and she went out as the drugs kicked in.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

The first thing Lien knew was being cold. She then realized that she was restrained and got scared. Taking a deep breath she tried to shift only to feel odd, and groaned softly realizing that she couldn't.

 

 

 

'Damn!' She thought and relaxed.

 

 

 

She then heard men talking, but they were too far away to make out exactly what they were saying. She let out a soft sigh and continued to listen hoping that she would be able to hear at least something they were saying. . . as long as it wasn't bad.

 

 

 

"The other female was much harder to put under. This other one is much easier."

 

 

 

"She seems to be a lot like the last male we had."

 

 

 

"Yes she is. Interesting, though she doesn't have the metal and claws. Pity would have been very interesting to see that in another specimen."

 

 

 

"I'm sure it would have been, but he is the only one like that. . . too bad we couldn't keep him."

 

 

 

"True. Oh well. . . if this works we may be able to."

 

 

 

'Oh my god! Their talking about Logan! . . . I've got to warn him!' She thought but faked to be asleep as she heard them walking towards her room.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Ok now get ready," Scott said turning around as he heard a beep indicating that they were getting close.

 

 

 

"So what is the plan?" Storm asked moving to the co pilot's seat.

 

 

 

"We'll try to sneak in."

 

 

 

"And if you can't?"

 

 

 

"We'll have to take as many of them down in the first few minutes then try to distract them while two go in and find the girls."

 

 

 

"Why don't Gambit and I create a diversion, while you Kurt and Fox find a way in?"

 

 

 

"Alright, but be very careful," Scott said and set the jet down.

 

 

 

"Don't worry we will be," she said and they left.

 

 

 

Scott, Fox, and Kurt crept out and made their way along the side of the complex searching for a way in.

 

 

 

Kurt stopped and tapped Scott's shoulder to point out a possible spot.

 

 

 

"Good work Nightcrawler," Scott said softly and they crouched to wait.

 

 

 

When they heard the fight begin in the front Scott, Fox and Kurt rushed to the side door and ran in. They then begin to search.

 

 

 

"I vill scout ahead," Kurt says and dashes down the corridor.

 

 

 

Scott frowned, but he and Fox began searching rooms.

 

 

 

Kurt looking like a soft blue blur races down the corridor to come to a stop seeing the aliens trying to maneuver two cryogenic tubes down the hall and grins an evil looking grin to teleport in front of them.

 

 

 

"What?!" One gasps seeing him coming to a stop.

 

 

 

"We vill not let you take them," Kurt said hopping up on one and lashes out with his tail as the nearest man tries to grab him.

 

 

 

"You can not stop us."

 

 

 

"Non. You are incorrect. We vill take them back," Kurt said and lashed out again making them back up.

 

 

 

"We must get rid of him now!"

 

 

 

The second one pulled an odd looking gun and went to fire at him, but he teleported to the ceiling and jumped at him. He then activated the tracking chip on the shoulder of his suit to let Scott and Fox, know where he was. He then grabbed the weapon with his tail and teleported back to crouch over the tubes tossing the gun up then catching it with his tail.

 

 

 

"That is a very dangerous weapon not a toy!"

 

 

 

"Really?" Kurt asked grinning again flipping it up to catch it in one of his hands then pointed it at them just as Scott and Fox came dashing around the corner.

 

 

 

"No! Get rid of them!" The one alien yelled.

 

 

 

"Don't think so," Fox said and pulled an odd looking gun and fired at him.

 

 

 

Scott just reached up to the controls to his visor and aimed it at the others and they instantly crouched knowing what his blast would do to them.

 

 

 

"Now slowly back off!" Scott commanded.

 

 

 

They did and Kurt and Fox got behind the tubes and began to push them down the hall.

 

 

 

"You can't take them?!"

 

 

 

"Too bad we are, and don't even think of trying to stop us," Scott said and when they were back far enough he aimed a blast to the ceiling causing it to collapse blocking them off so they couldn't follow.

 

 

 

"Ok let's get them on board the jet now!" Fox said and Scott helped.

 

 

 

"Kurt, go let Storm and Gambit know we've go them."

 

 

 

"Ja!" he said and teleported.

 

 

 

Scott and Fox got them onboard as fast as they could and secured them. Scott then got the jet ready for take off while Fox kept a look out.

 

 

 

"Storm!" Kurt yelled as he got close.

 

 

 

She dropped to the ground and rushed to his side.

 

 

 

"Do they have them?"

 

 

 

"Ja. Dey are on da jet now."

 

 

 

"Good. Gambit, let's get moving?"

 

 

 

"Remy be glad to get out of here," he said throwing a set of charged cards and they dashed back to the jet.

 

 

 

"Set!" Ro yelled as the hatch closed and locked.

 

 

 

"Right, we're out of here!" Scott said and took off.

 

 

 

Once Logan was fully recovered he began to worry. He wanted the girls returned safely, but also he wanted Scott there in his arms holding him. He began to pace trying not to worry.

 

 

 

Hank noticed, but knew better than to try and get him to sit down. He just watched him and smiled as Charles thought to him.

 

 

 

// Their on their way. //

 

 

 

// I'm glad to hear that. I take it they have the girls? //

 

 

 

// Yes. Their all fine. //

 

 

 

// Glad to hear it. I'll let Logan know. //

 

 

 

Charles just smiled.

 

 

 

"It's alright Logan, you can rest easy."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"They safely got the girls and are getting them to safety."

 

 

 

"Good. So their all fine?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Charles just let me know."

 

 

 

"Good," he said letting out a deep sigh to finally sit down and relaxed.

 

 

 

"Now why don't you try to get some rest. Scott will be back as soon as he can."

 

 

 

"Sure," Logan said and laid down.

 

 

 

Hank moved over and covered him with the light blanket then moved back to the computer.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Just as they cleared the trees Remy, Ro and Kurt spot something and point it out to Scott and Fox.

 

 

 

"Uh, what is dat?" Remy asked pointing.

 

 

 

"I think that's their ship," Ro said.

 

 

 

"It is very strange," Kurt said backing up to take his seat.

 

 

 

"It's a long range ship. Let's get out of here?" Fox said to ask seeing it.

 

 

 

"Right. Good idea. Ok everyone in their seats," Scott said.

 

 

 

Ro grabbed Fox's arm and got him to a seat and strapped him in then jumped into the co pilot's seat just as Scott took off.

 

 

 

"Well?" Scott said once they were a safe distance away.

 

 

 

"We can't take them to the mansion. They know it too well," Fox said.

 

 

 

"True. Then where can we take them?"

 

 

 

"Dana is waiting at our set location. They are equipped to deal with these kinds of situations."

 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

"Very. Remember we deal with aliens all the time."

 

 

 

"True. Alright. Where to?"

 

 

 

Fox moved up and gave Scott the coordinates . A few hours later they got there and landed.

 

 

 

"Ok what do we have?" Dana asked moving up the ramp with two tecks in white lab suits.

 

 

 

"Two cryogenic tubes," Fox said and he and Scott released the straps holding them in place.

 

 

 

Dana checked the units over and frowned.

 

 

 

"Well?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Their fine just in suspended animation. More than likely for the long trip."

 

 

 

"They were just about to get them on their ship," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Really? Did you see it?" Dana asked surprised looking up at him.

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"It's a long range transport ship," Fox said.

 

 

 

"So they did come here to take them back," Dana said to herself.

 

 

 

"And Logan if I didn't get him back," Scott said jutting his chin out.

 

 

 

"Yes. Well it looks like they won't be taking anyone with them," she said with a smile.

 

 

 

They took the tubes to their lab and they started to work on them while Fox showed the others to a set of rooms to wait and rest in.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you ever done this before?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Once. Dana was almost taken once."

 

 

 

"But you fought to get her back?" Scott asked seeing it in his eyes.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

Scott nodded and moved to sit down letting out a deep sigh.

 

 

 

"Well get some rest. Either Dana or I'll come and let you know how their doing," Fox said moving to the door.

 

 

 

Scott just smiled.

 

 

 

Fox smiled back and left.

 

 

 

"Scott, do you realize that they would have taken you as well if not for Logan?" Kurt asked moving to sit next to him.

 

 

 

"But would they have had gone for him if he didn't take me?"

 

 

 

"Dey knew every one at the mansion non?" Remy asked.

 

 

 

"True. . . I didn't think of that," Scott said and stared at the floor.

 

 

 

"But we would not have let them take any of you Scott," Ro said moving over as well.

 

 

 

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

 

 

 

"We should get some rest," she said and moved to the door connecting the rooms.

 

 

 

"Right. Thanks Ro," Scott said and stood.

 

 

 

"You are very welcome," she said and left closing the door behind her.

 

 

 

"Kurt, could you get our bags please?" Scott asked sitting back down.

 

 

 

"Ja, it would be no problem," he said and teleported to the jet grabbed their bags and teleported back.

 

 

 

"Thanks," Scott said taking his.

 

 

 

Kurt just tossed Remy's to him then moved over and knocked on the door.

 

 

 

"Yes? Oh thank you Kurt," Ro said giving him a smile taking her bag.

 

 

 

"Willkommen," Kurt said with a smile taking his bag to his bed.

 

 

 

She closed the door. They then changed into something more comfortable while they rested and waited.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Well, any word?" Logan asked seeing Charles move in then frowned seeing that it looked as if the entire school was with him.

 

 

 

"They have them safely and will let us know."

 

 

 

"But?"

 

 

 

"But, I detected the ship heading this way."

 

 

 

Logan instantly placed a hand to his belly and looked worried for a second.

 

 

 

"That is why I have everyone down here. Hank seal the lab floors please?"

 

 

 

"Of course Professor," he said and moved over and activated the computer lock down.

 

 

 

While Hank and Charles settled the children Rogue and Bobby moved over to keep Logan company as everyone else left the lab to head to the other rooms in the lower lab level.

 

 

 

"How are ya feelin?" Rogue asked.

 

 

 

"A little odd," he said still holding his hand to his growing stomach.

 

 

 

"Then you better sit down," Bobby said taking him by an arm and steered him to the room he was using and had him sit on the bed.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Dana frowned as she read the print out of Dannielle's DNA profile.

 

 

 

"Problem?" Fox asked moving over.

 

 

 

"I've seen this before, well almost."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"It's so close to another . . . oh!" She said to say surprised and looked through the other files to finally find one and held it up to compare them.

 

 

 

"What is it?" Fox asked frowning.

 

 

 

"Well, it looks like she's related to Logan," Dana said showing him who's file it was.

 

 

 

"Oh? As in sister?" Fox asked surprised as well.

 

 

 

"Yes. Their DNA is very close. Just like anyone else's. More so because they share the same mutation even though she doesn't have the claws."

 

 

 

"But she has the x-factor healing and heightened senses?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Wow! I don't think they know."

 

 

 

"I'm not sure."

 

 

 

Fox then got a far away look in his eyes as he remembered something Dannielle told him a while ago. . .

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Hay, are you ok?" Fox asked as he was walking down to find her looking worried which was odd.

 

 

 

"I just feel odd."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"It's weird it's like a part of me was just ripped away."

 

 

 

"Are you going to be ok?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. . . I've never felt this before."

 

 

 

"Well, how about I buy you a cup of coffee?"

 

 

 

"Sure. Maybe I just need to get my mind on other things," she said and they left.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Fox?"

 

 

 

"I think in some small way their still connected. . . you know how family somehow know when a family member is either hurt or sick?"

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"She told me a while ago that she felt as if a part of her was ripped away."

 

 

 

"So then you think that was when they took Logan?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Do you remember what day that was?"

 

 

 

"Not exactly, but I can find out. I bought her a cup of coffee."

 

 

 

"Well, it finally pays off to keep all those receipts huh?" Dana asked with a smile.

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

He left and found out which day it was then went to check on Scott and the others.

 

 

 

"How are they?"

 

 

 

"Their doing fine. In fact Dana and I was thinking that we could move them to the mansion."

 

 

 

"That's great."

 

 

 

"I need to ask you something."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"Do you know the exact day Logan was taken?"

 

 

 

"No, but the Professor would. Why?"

 

 

 

"Well, it turns out that Danielle is Logan's sister."

 

 

 

"Really?!"

 

 

 

"Yep. . . and in some small way I think their still connected by that family bond."

 

 

 

"What makes you think that?" Scott asked with a frown.

 

 

 

"Well, before she was taken she told me one day that she felt as if a part of her had been ripped away."

 

 

 

"That would have been the day Logan was taken?"

 

 

 

"Yes. She felt it when he was taken."

 

 

 

"You know I think your right. . . Logan told me the same thing when both her and Lien was taken."

 

 

 

"Can you contact Charles from here?"

 

 

 

"I'll try."

 

 

 

// Professor? //

 

 

 

// Yes Scott? //

 

 

 

// Is everything alright there? //

 

 

 

// Yes. The alien ship came by but left when they couldn't get to us. //

 

 

 

// Oh boy! Are you sure it's safe there? //

 

 

 

// Yes. I checked with cerebro. //

 

 

 

// But thought you couldn't track them? //

 

 

 

// If their not in orbit, or on the ground then no I can't. //

 

 

 

// Oh so since you can't track them, then they've left? //

 

 

 

// Yes. //

 

 

 

// Oh good. . . Do you remember exactly what day Logan was taken? //

 

 

 

// Yes. Why? //

 

 

 

// We'll have a surprise for Logan. //

 

 

 

// I see, // he thought and gave him the exact date.

 

 

 

// How is he doing? // Scott asked writing it down to hand it to Fox.

 

 

 

// Fine. He needs you, but other than that fine. //

 

 

 

// We'll be bringing the girls home in another day or so. //

 

 

 

// Let me know so I can have Hank ready. //

 

 

 

// I will. //

 

 

 

Scott let out a sigh relaxing.

 

 

 

"We're right," Fox said confirming the dates.

 

 

 

Scott just smiled.

 

 

 

"I'll let you know when were able to move them."

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

"Fox?" Dana asked seeing him walking down the hall.

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

 

"I've found some other information. . . your not going to believe it."

 

 

 

"Oh?" He asked and followed her back to her office.

 

 

 

"Here read this," she said handing the file to him.

 

 

 

"Wow it says here that Logan and Dannielle were born in 1888. . . then that would make them. . . Wow! 118 years old!"

 

 

 

"I said you wouldn't believe it," Dana said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Yeah. . . how are they doing?"

 

 

 

"Fine. I think it's safe to move them now."

 

 

 

"I'll go let Scott know," he said and left.

 

 

 

"Well?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Let Charles know we can move them now."

 

 

 

"Sure," Scott said then thought to him.

 

 

 

// Professor? //

 

 

 

// Yes Scott? Are they ready to move them here? //

 

 

 

// Yes. //

 

 

 

// Good. Hank will be ready when you get here. //

 

 

 

// Good. Can't wait to get home, // Scott thought to smile.

 

 

 

// I'm sure. We'll see you soon. //

 

 

 

"When will they be ready?"

 

 

 

"Now," Dana said.

 

 

 

"I'll just let the others know," Scott said and went in and they all walked out.

 

 

 

"Do you need to get your gear on board first?" Fox asked.

 

 

 

"Nein. Already on board," Kurt said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Then let's get moving?" Dana said and once they got the girls on board they left.

 

 

 

"Well?" Logan asks seeing Charles head in along with Hank who began to set up for their arrival.

 

 

 

"Their bringing the girls here to complete their recovery," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Need help Hank?" Logan asked moving over.

 

 

 

"Yes that would be appreciated. You can put the sheets on the beds," he said handing him the pile of clean linen.

 

 

 

Charles thought Logan would complain but was surprised that he didn't and just neatly put the sheets on the beds then did whatever else he needed then realized it was to keep him busy and not worry.

 

 

 

// Professor we're landing. How is Logan? // Scott thought to ask.

 

 

 

// Hank has him busy. . . in fact Logan asked so he wouldn't worry much. //

 

 

 

// Good. //


	10. Chapter 10

They heard the flight deck lowering and Logan couldn't stay put he headed to the doors and waited for them to open before rushing in.

 

 

 

Scott rushed to Logan and met him in a passionate kiss keeping him out of the way while the others got the girls in the lab.

 

 

 

"I've missed you babe," Logan said holding him close.

 

 

 

"And I've missed you luv. How have you been feeling?" Scott asked reaching down to feel his stomach and frowned feeling how much he had grown.

 

 

 

"We're fine. . . a little active once and a while but fine."

 

 

 

"Active huh, just how active" Scott asked moving to hold his hand against Logan's belly.

 

 

 

"Very active earlier today."

 

 

 

"Damn!" Scott cursed and felt his hand getting kicked.

 

 

 

"Thanks they were asleep," Logan said and pouted.

 

 

 

"Sorry," Scott said leaning close to kiss him.

 

 

 

They then went in to check on the girls to have a surprise.

 

 

 

"Hmm, oh man where am I now?" Lien moaned and went to sit up but didn't have the strength.

 

 

 

"You are safe. You are in da lab," Kurt said rushing to her side.

 

 

 

"Kurt?"

 

 

 

"Ja. Just rest now Lien, you are safe."

 

 

 

"Hmm, good," she said and fell into a natural sleep.

 

 

 

"Well, I was not expecting her to wake so soon," Hank said moving over to check her vitals carefully as not to wake her again.

 

 

 

Scott watched Logan's reaction to Dannielle knowing about them being family and smiled as he got one of his seriously thinking looks.

 

 

 

"What of Dannielle? When she wake?" Remy asked looking down at her.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure there still seems to be quite a bit of the drugs in her system. Kind of like someone else I know," Hank said looking at Logan.

 

 

 

"Who me?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Well, it seems that your related," Dana said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Meaning? . . . You mean she's my sister?!" Logan asked surprised then frowned as he thought things over.

 

 

 

"Yes that's exactly what it means. You both share nearly the same mutation with the exception of the claws."

 

 

 

"Lets take this upstairs ok?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Sure," Dana said and they went to the den and once Logan was comfortable they continued their discussion.

 

 

 

"So the reason she's still out is cause she's like me and it took a lot to knock her out?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Just like how you felt so weak for a long while so will she," Dana said.

 

 

 

"And are both Lein and Dannielle pregnant?"

 

 

 

"Yes. All three of you are carrying twins."

 

 

 

"Huh, weird."

 

 

 

"Well I've seen it happen that when a twin gets pregnant she usually has twins."

 

 

 

"But I'm no girl."

 

 

 

"No, but. . ."

 

 

 

"But what?"

 

 

 

"We get the hint," Kurt said and they left leaving Logan alone with Dana.

 

 

 

"Ok by the DNA scan I could tell that both you and Dannielle was born with both sets of reproduction organs."

 

 

 

"Then?"

 

 

 

"No. She had the operation when young."

 

 

 

"Oh good. . ."

 

 

 

"In almost every way she is just like you. A loner, and has problems dealing with people."

 

 

 

"So who was born first?"

 

 

 

"She was, and by their records her mutation was brought on at the age of five."

 

 

 

"And what our parents sent her away?" He asked then remembered a flashback.

 

 

 

"Logan, are you alright?"

 

 

 

"They sent her away and told everyone she had died."

 

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

 

 

"I always wondered why I remembered a young girl being taken away. . . and we were both crying."

 

 

 

"That happens when your twins."

 

 

 

"Does she know?"

 

 

 

"No, but Fox and I believe that even though you don't know it you still share that bond. She felt it when you were taken and didn't you feel it when she was taken?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. . . gods! What she must have gone through when they put the metal in me?"

 

 

 

"Oh right I didn't think of that. She must have been in a lot of pain and was frightened and very confused."

 

 

 

"Yeah. Wow! I never knew all these years."

 

 

 

"Neither did she, but you have each other now."

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

Logan whistled and Scott walked back in smiling to sit next to him holding him close while the others moved in and sat down.

 

 

 

"So?"

 

 

 

"I've got an older sister. . . how much older is she?"

 

 

 

"Four maybe five minutes."

 

 

 

Logan just smiled.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

For the next couple of weeks the first thing Remy did when he got up in the morning was go down and check on Dannielle. Sometimes Logan would be there.

 

 

 

That morning he walked in to find Logan brushing her hair from her face and could hear her moaning. He moved over and saw her eyes slowly opening.

 

 

 

Fox came in and moved over seeing that she was waking.

 

 

 

"Where am I? And who are you people?"

 

 

 

"Your at Xavier's and this is Remy LeBeau and Logan. Their good friends," Fox said moving over.

 

 

 

"Oh. Uh, hi," she said and couldn't help stare into Remy's highly unusual eyes.

 

 

 

And of course Remy just smiled his charming smile.

 

 

 

"Take it easy Gumbo," Logan said said seeing the look.

 

 

 

"Remy knows cher," he said giving Logan a smile.

 

 

 

Dannielle felt something when she looked at Logan. Almost as if. . . that part of her had returned and she felt whole again. . . she reached out and with a smile he took her hand and they both felt at ease finally.

 

 

 

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

 

 

 

"You do in a way. . . you see your my sister. Older sister by four minutes."

 

 

 

"Hmm, so then your my little brother?" She asked with a smile.

 

 

 

"Yep. Seems like it."

 

 

 

She frowned smelling something in his scent. . . then hers.

 

 

 

"I know this might be hard to take, but your pregnant with twins." Logan said rubbing the back of her hand.

 

 

 

"And so are you right?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"By them?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. . . but the father of mine is. . ."

 

 

 

"His boy friend Scott Summers cher," Remy said and got a glare from Logan.

 

 

 

"Wha?"

 

 

 

"I'm tellin her Gumbo."

 

 

 

"Remy is sorry."

 

 

 

"So you have a boy friend?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"Oh good she's awake Professor," Scott said and walked in to stand next to Logan smiling.

 

 

 

"This him?" She asked Logan.

 

 

 

"Yep. This is Scott, my lover and father to my babies."

 

 

 

"Logan!" Scott said surprised.

 

 

 

"What? I wanted her to know."

 

 

 

"I know but not like that."

 

 

 

"It's ok I don't mind. I'm glad my little brother has someone."

 

 

 

"Well you've got a big family now," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Oh?" She asked looking to Logan.

 

 

 

"It's the way they think here. Everyone here is family."

 

 

 

"Wow!"

 

 

 

"Yep. That's one of the reasons I've stayed so long."

 

 

 

"I think we should go so she can rest," Charles said.

 

 

 

"Want me to stay?" Logan asked still holding her hand.

 

 

 

"For a while."

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

The others left and Logan got a stool and sat down.

 

 

 

"Remy has come down every mornin to check on you."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yep. Just rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

Once she was asleep he made sure she was covered then headed up to be with Scott.

 

 

 

"She fell asleep ok?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

"Just ok?"

 

 

 

"Well he is seven months," Hank said walking in.

 

 

 

"Wow already?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"So Hank, are both twins mine?"

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"No?!" Logan asked looking a little scared and very worried.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry to tell you this Logan, but one of the embryo's is not human."

 

 

 

"Oh god!"

 

 

 

"Then you mean. . . he's carrying an alien baby?"

 

 

 

"Yes the same with Lien and Dannielle."

 

 

 

"That must be why they had the place so guarded?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"They didn't want to loose them."

 

 

 

"So if they had succeeded with me I would have carried twin alien babies?"

 

 

 

"No. You would have been impregnated with one of the men here at the mansion."

 

 

 

"God. . . are you ok Logan?" Scott asked feeling that he was tense.

 

 

 

"Not sure what I feel right now."

 

 

 

"What about Lien? I mean who's the father of her other baby?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Kurt."

 

 

 

"Wow really? Do they know?" Scott asked surprised.

 

 

 

"Not yet."

 

 

 

"What about Dannielle's?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"Well. . ."

 

 

 

"Hank?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"Remy's."

 

 

 

"Oh, well he'll like that," he said feeling at ease.

 

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure he will."

 

 

 

"Are you ok Logan?" Scott asked rubbing his back.

 

 

 

"I just feel weird."

 

 

 

"When was the last time you ate?" Hank asked.

 

 

 

"An hour ago. . . I think I'd just like to lay down for a while."

 

 

 

"Sure. Your room or in the lab?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Lab."

 

 

 

Hank and Scott walked him down to find Lien sitting up talking to Kurt in the recovery room she was in.

 

 

 

Logan nudged Hank as he and Scott walked by heading to the room he was using.

 

 

 

"Hank?" Lien asked squinting.

 

 

 

"Yes. Can you see at all?"

 

 

 

"A little. Just blurry shapes, and your a very big blurry shape," she said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Lucky me. Now how do you feel?"

 

 

 

"Fine. Why?"

 

 

 

"Remember that I told you that your carrying twins?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

 

 

"Kurt is the father of one of them."

 

 

 

"I am?"

 

 

 

"Wait what do you mean one of them? How. . . oh gods you don't mean?" she asked then went pale having a good idea what he would say next and didn't like it one bit.

 

 

 

Kurt just took her hands in his and held them, he then got up next to her and took her into his arms.

 

 

 

"It seems that the aliens needed women to carry their young, but it would not work with just their baby's."

 

 

 

"Our bodies would reject them?"

 

 

 

"Yes. So to make sure that their babies would be able to be born they made sure that you, Dannielle and Logan were pregnant with a human baby."

 

 

 

"So we're all carrying an alien baby?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Is there a way to remove them?"

 

 

 

"Not without harming the other baby. . . I don't think they would survive it."

 

 

 

"Damn!"

 

 

 

"And do they expect us to raise their children?" Kurt asked.

 

 

 

"No. I believe they will come for them at a certain age."

 

 

 

"How did Logan and Scott take the news?"

 

 

 

"The same as you."

 

 

 

"Does Dannielle know yet?"

 

 

 

"No. She is still recovering."

 

 

 

"Who is the father of her baby?" Kurt asked.

 

 

 

"Remy."

 

 

 

Both Kurt and Lien smiled.

 

 

 

The next morning Remy came down as usual and frowned seeing Scott still with Logan who wasn't at her side as usual. He walked in.

 

 

 

"Logan, you ok non?"

 

 

 

"He's just feeling a bit odd right now Remy, could you stay with him for a few minutes?" Scott asked getting to his feet.

 

 

 

"Oui," he said moving over as Scott walked to the door.

 

 

 

"Thanks," Scott said and left.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"I'm just feelin a bit weird Remy that's all ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure. You need anything?"

 

 

 

"Nah. Thanks for asking though."

 

 

 

Remy sat next to him and gently rubbed his back.

 

 

 

"You worried about the babies?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"Thanks Remy," Scott said walking back in.

 

 

 

"No problem cher," Remy said to get up and walked out and to Dannielle's room just as she woke.

 

 

 

"Hmm, hi."

 

 

 

"Mornin mon cher. How you feel today?"

 

 

 

"Not bad."

 

 

 

"Good. Need anything?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, water?"

 

 

 

"Water it is," he said and left to bring back a small pitcher and two cups.

 

 

 

He poured her a cup and put it in the bed side table to help her sir up and raise the back so she could relax.

 

 

 

A minute later Logan walked in.

 

 

 

"Are you ok little brother?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. Just didn't sleep very well last night."

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

"There is somethin else Logan?" Remy asked.

 

 

 

"Dannielle, there's something you need to know, but. . ." Logan started to say but stopped to rub his growing belly.

 

 

 

"But what?"

 

 

 

"Well, you know your carrying twins right?"

 

 

 

"Yeah so?"

 

 

 

"Well one of them is Remy's."

 

 

 

"Cho!" Remy gasped.

 

 

 

"Ok and the other is?"

 

 

 

"One of the alien's."

 

 

 

"You mean I'm carrying some alien's baby?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. You, me and Lien are."

 

 

 

"Wow! So is that why they took us?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"Wow!"

 

 

 

"Oh I see you told her?" Dana asked as she and Fox stood in the door.

 

 

 

"Yeah," Logan said moving to stand on her other side.

 

 

 

"Well that's good because we have some more for you both."

 

 

 

"More. I'm not sure I can take more," Dannielle said taking one of Remy's hands then Logan's.

 

 

 

"Same here darlin," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Well?" Dana asked.

 

 

 

"Might as well get it over with right?" Dannielle asked.

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"Alright by the records we found we know that you both were born in the fall of 1888."

 

 

 

"Wow really?" Logan asked.

 

 

 

"Cool," Dannielle said grinning.

 

 

 

"Cho!" Remy gasped.

 

 

 

"That would make you both about 118 years old," Fox said with a smile.

 

 

 

Without a sound Remy passed out.

 

 

 

"Remy!" Dannielle gasped.

 

 

 

Fox rushed to his side checking him over.

 

 

 

"He's ok. Just shock," Fox said carefully moving him so he was in a more comfortable position.

 

 

 

An hour later Remy walked back in.

 

 

 

"Are you ok Remy?" Dannielle asked.

 

 

 

"Oui."

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

 

"Now I'd like you, Logan and Lien to get some sun. So why don't we get you three out to the gardens?" Hank asked walking in.

 

 

 

"Sure," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Come on luv?" Scott asked walking in and to Logan's side.

 

 

 

Once Hank was sure they were settled he went in to bring back water and fruit for them to eat. He then went back down to the lab.

 

 

 

"So how far are you Logan?" Lien asked while she rested with Kurt holding her.

 

 

 

"Seven months."

 

 

 

"Ah. . . and how far are we?" She asked looking to Dannielle.

 

 

 

"Not sure."

 

 

 

"Hank scanned the both of you when you were brought here. Your both about four months along by now," Charles said moving out to join them.

 

 

 

"Already?" Lien asked feeling her belly.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"But what about their little ones?" Kurt asked.

 

 

 

"I'm sure they will return when it is time."

 

 

 

"We only got two more months for me," Logan said laying his hand over Scott's on his growing belly.

 

 

 

"Yes I know, and have been keeping my eyes out for them."

 

 

 

"Hmm, good. . . man I'm getting hot," Logan moaned.

 

 

 

"Yeah you are. Let's get you inside ok?" Scott said to ask feeling his forehead.

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

They went in and Scott led Logan to their room and to the bed.

 

 

 

"Slim?"

 

 

 

"I don't think we have to worry. I want to sleep in our bed for a change ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

"Great," Scott said and kissed him tenderly.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

For the next two months Scott keeps a close eye on Logan and rushes him down to the lab right as he goes into labor.

 

 

 

"How far are the contractions?" Hank asked getting his ready.

 

 

 

"Five minutes," Scott says already in the scrubs.

 

 

 

"Feels weird," Logan said eyes closed holding onto the delivery chair.

 

 

 

"Oh, how does it feel Logan?" Hank asked examining him.

 

 

 

"Well it hurts, but not as much as I thought it would."

 

 

 

"Your water has not broken yet."

 

 

 

"Oh. So it will hurt more when it does break?"

 

 

 

"Yes, and the contractions will become stronger, but I'm starting an IV to help with the pain," Hank said and got it started.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later Logan frowned feeling something odd.

 

 

 

"I uh think my water broke. . . feels weird," he said only to groan as the next continuation hit stronger then the others.

 

 

 

"Yes it has," Hank said and increased the pain medications.

 

 

 

"Oh man I want to push. . . Hank?"

 

 

 

"Almost Logan. Just a little longer," he said examining him again.

 

 

 

"How are you hanging in there luv?" Scott asked wiping him down with a cool wet cloth.

 

 

 

"Ok so far."

 

 

 

"Good. Just remember to breathe."

 

 

 

"Right," Logan said then groaned taking several quick breaths panting through another continuation.

 

 

 

"Hank! Gods tell me I can push now!" Logan groaned fighting the urge.

 

 

 

"Alright yes with the next one you can push," Hank said getting into position.

 

 

 

"Ok here it comes!" Logan groaned and bore down pushing.

 

 

 

"Very good Logan, just rest," Hank said feeling the continuation lessening.

 

 

 

"Man I'm tired," Logan moaned only to groan as another one hit and he pushed again.

 

 

 

"Your doing very good I can see the head of the first baby," Hank said checking.

 

 

 

"Good," Logan said closing his eyes resting.

 

 

 

Two more times and the first baby was out.

 

 

 

"Ok. . . I got the first one," Hank said pulling the baby all the way out.

 

 

 

He quickly cleared the mouth and nose to get a loud cry.

 

 

 

"Want to cut the cord Scott?"

 

 

 

"Yes," Scott said and took the scissors and cut the cord getting a look at the baby and smiled.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"It's a boy," Hank said and wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in the incubator.

 

 

 

"Oh gods!" Logan groaned feeling the next contraction.

 

 

 

Hank checked him and frowned.

 

 

 

"Hank?!" Scott asked worried.

 

 

 

"The second baby has to get into position."

 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

 

It was another ten minutes before Logan could feel the second baby starting to leave his body and groaned.

 

 

 

"Here wipe him down with this?" A man said moving over.

 

 

 

"What is it?" Scott asked taking the cloth.

 

 

 

"It will not hurt him, but help him feel better," he said.

 

 

 

Scott frowned but gently wiped Logan's face and neck with the wet cloth and got a sigh from him.

 

 

 

"Oh that feels much better. . . thanks," Logan said opening his eyes to look at the man.

 

 

 

"You are very welcome."

 

 

 

Two continuations and the second baby was out. Hank cleaned him off and then once he was resting with his twin he cleaned Logan off and moved him to a recovery room.

 

 

 

"Is this your child?" Scott asked the man.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

Scott just nodded.

 

 

 

"I am sorry this was forced upon him and the woman."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"It's just that our race is slowly dying and we need aid and to replace the natural birth mothers."

 

 

 

"Is there anything else that can be done?"

 

 

 

"We have tried everything. . . this is the first successful birth."

 

 

 

"Maybe Hank can help your people?"

 

 

 

"I would be glad to," Hank said moving over once he was sure the babies were resting comfortably.

 

 

 

"Then we will need to talk," he said.

 

 

 

"This way," Hank said and led him into the office and closed the door.

 

 

 

With a shake of his head Scott went in with Logan.

 

 

 

"Wow that was really weird," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Yeah it was. Get some rest ok?"

 

 

 

"Ok," Logan said and fell asleep with Scott watching over him.

 

 

 

The next morning. . .

 

 

 

"Well?" Logan asked seeing the man walk in with his child in his arms.

 

 

 

"I believe it would be easier on the twin if I take my child now," he said looking down at the wrapped baby in his arms.

 

 

 

"Ok. You don't think he'll feel the loss?"

 

 

 

"I don't believe so if they are separated now."

 

 

 

"Hmm, true. . . but is he strong enough to travel?"

 

 

 

"He will be with my life companion."

 

 

 

"Ah, well that's good."

 

 

 

"Thank you for this gift of life Logan."

 

 

 

"Your welcome," Logan said and watched him leave.

 

 

 

"Logan, are you ok?" Scott asked moving to his side.

 

 

 

"Yeah I'm fine babe."

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

 

"So Hank, were you able to help them?" Scott asked seeing him walk out of his office.

 

 

 

"Yes, but it will take time for them to recover."

 

 

 

"Oh? You don't mean they'll want me to carry again for them do you?"

 

 

 

"They might."

 

 

 

Logan let out a deep sigh.

 

 

 

"Well this way it will guarantee that we'll have two children," Scott said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Easy for you to say babe, your not the one carrying them."

 

 

 

"I know, but maybe the next time you can stay here, and not be heavily drugged?"

 

 

 

"Well that's true," Logan said thinking.

 

 

 

"You both could help it along by you getting pregnant on your own again," Hank said.

 

 

 

"So then Logan was already pregnant with my baby when they took him?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Wow!"

 

 

 

"But you need to rest and let your body recover first," Hank said moving over to check on their son.

 

 

 

"True. Well I need to walk for a while ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure. I'll stay with him," Scott said to kiss Logan then moved over to watch their son sleep.

 

 

 

Logan smiled then headed up to walk then headed out to the gardens to find Lien, Kurt, Remy and Dannielle there.

 

 

 

"Hay how are you two feelin?" He asked moving over.

 

 

 

"Not bad," Lien said and went back to eating the yogurt.

 

 

 

"I see why you've stayed here so long," Dannielle said.

 

 

 

"What about you? Will you stay?" Logan asked moving to sit in the chair next to her.

 

 

 

"Well I've got more than one reason to now don't I?" She said taking his hand then placed her other over Remy's on her growing belly.

 

 

 

"Yeah ya do. In a weird way I'm glad this brought us together," he said with a smile giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

 

 

She just smiled back.

 

 

 

"We'll finally see more smiles from him," Lien said to Kurt who just grinned.

 

 

 

"Very funny."

 

 

 

"Oh I've got to go. Nature's calling," Lien said frowning.

 

 

 

Kurt helped her to her feet and they left.

 

 

 

"Remy, could you get me some strawberry milk?" Danielle asked.

 

 

 

"Oui," he said giving her a kiss then left leaving them alone.

 

 

 

Logan looked uncomfortable and shifted.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"I need to ask you something."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"Did you ever experience a time where you felt a sudden extreme pain?"

 

 

 

"Yes. . . why? Was it from you?"

 

 

 

"Yes. . ."

 

 

 

"Gods what happened?"

 

 

 

"I was captured by a group of Canadian scientists and they performed an illegal experiment on me."

 

 

 

"What was it? I've never felt pain like that ever before," she said looking worried.

 

 

 

"Did they tell you that we share almost the same exact mutation?"

 

 

 

"Yes. . ."

 

 

 

"Well the part that we don't share are these," he said and extracted both sets of claws.

 

 

 

"Whoa! Did they do that?"

 

 

 

"My body grew the bone blades, but the same metal that coats my entire skeleton was put over them making my claws into more deadly weapons then before."

 

 

 

"My god no wonder I felt such pain!"

 

 

 

"I nearly died, but having the x-factor healing saved me and I went into a wild blood lust."

 

 

 

"Then you killed them?"

 

 

 

"All that was in that room," he said and looked sad and the claws retracted.

 

 

 

"One escaped?"

 

 

 

"Two actually, and their both dead now."

 

 

 

"But?"

 

 

 

"I'll let Charles tell you about that one."

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

"Well I've got to get back down to the lab Scott's watching over our son," Logan said standing when Remy walked back in.

 

 

 

"You ok cher?" Remy asked picking up on Logan's slight depression.

 

 

 

"Yeah. I'll see you both later," he said and went down.

 

 

 

"Logan, are you ok?" Scott asked seeing that he was upset.

 

 

 

Logan couldn't talk he just moved to the cot and sat down. Scott rushed over and took him into his arms and gently rocked him.

 

 

 

"You told her didn't you?"

 

 

 

Logan just nodded yes.

 

 

 

"It's going to be ok. I love you Logan," Scott said hugging him.

 

 

 

"I love you Scott," Logan said then broke down crying.

 

 

 

Scott just held him close knowing it was just the release of hormones and remembering things in the not so recent past and felt tears sting his own eyes.

 

 

 

For the next five months Remy and Kurt had their hands full. Hank kept close eye on them and knew when they were going into labor when two men showed up.

 

 

 

"Hank, is it time?" Logan asked walking in and saw the men.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"So how are you going to do this?" Logan said grabbing the scrubs.

 

 

 

"Cesarian of course. Both have never had delivered a child before."

 

 

 

"True," Logan said leaving the room to scrub and change to walk back in.

 

 

 

"Then you have had a chile before?" One of the men asked curious.

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"How old is that child?"

 

 

 

"He's gone," Logan said looking uncomfortable.

 

 

 

"I am sorry," he said looking down.

 

 

 

Logan nodded then helped Hank get ready then helped get the girls in.

 

 

 

"How are ya hangin in there darlin?" Logan asked helping to get Dannielle to the delivery chair.

 

 

 

"How do you think?"

 

 

 

"I know darlin, I know. It'll be over soon," he said and grabbed a wet cloth and wiped her face and heck off to then handed it to Remy.

 

 

 

"You goin to be ok Cajun?"

 

 

 

"Remy be ok," he said looking a little nervous.

 

 

 

"You'll be fine," Logan said and rubbed his back.

 

 

 

"Merci," Remy said with a smile.

 

 

 

Hank then started the IV's in both and examined each to move to Danielle first.

 

 

 

"I'm first?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

He then upped the drugs then got the tools ready.

 

 

 

"Now do you feel this?" Hank asked.

 

 

 

"Nope."

 

 

 

"Good. I will start now," he said and made the first incision.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later he had both babies out and resting in the incubator. He then rushed to Lien and repeated the procedure and had her babies out and resting in the other incubator.

 

 

 

He then moved them to the recovery rooms and returned to the children.

 

 

 

Remy had at one point passed out from the sight and Logan had taken him to his room to walk back in.

 

 

 

"We thank you for these gifts of life," the man said with a smile holding his child in his arms.

 

 

 

Logan just nodded.

 

 

 

The men left and Hank began to clean the lab.

 

 

 

"So do they know now if they'll need us to do this again?"

 

 

 

"Not yet. It will take some time, but they will let Charles and I know if they do."

 

 

 

"Oh good. How are the girls?"

 

 

 

"Resting peacefully."

 

 

 

"That's good. Well I better get back to Scott he's watching the little tyke all by himself."

 

 

 

"Well then I will see you later."

 

 

 

Logan left heading up to shower and change to move in to find Scott singing softly to their son getting him to sleep and smiled.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
